neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis Crown Online Campaign
The Nemesis Crown was a massive narrative campaign created by Games Workshop for their Warhammer Fantasy setting, that started in late June 2007. The campaign revolved around the various Warhammer Fantasy races trying to obtain the Nemesis Crown in all-out warfare, similar to the "Fall of Medusa V" Warhammer 40,000 online campaign, and previous Warhammer online campaigns, such as "Dark Shadows" and the "Storm of Chaos". Background The plot focuses on the eponymous "Nemesis Crown", a crown forged of warpstone that can grant the power of the Master Rune of Ages to the wearer. The crown was created by dwarven runesmith Alaric the Mad and, according to the campaign's narrative, was buried underneath the Great Forest of the Empire until a mighty earthquake shook open the hiding place. A group of dwarvern miners was sent to investigate the earthquake, but all but one dwarf was killed. The survivor went mad and, after being captured and tortured by night goblins, divulged the location of the crown. Now, rumours of what has been uncovered have spread to all corners of the Warhammer world and scouting parties scour the woods searching for the lost artifact. Beasts of Chaos Unable to stand before the mighty armies converging upon their territories, the beastmen of the Great Forest have been driven out. But far to the west, the Drakwald is more oppressive than any can remember: Morghur, the Master of Skulls, lives once again, and plots to claim all the dark places of the forests for Chaos. Bretonnia After his knights slew thousands of goblins migrating through the Grey Mountain passes in defense of the border villages, King Louen Leoncouer realized he was running out of land to award. As such, he declared an Erranty War to aid the Empire in their search—and to offer the protection of the crown to any township that wishes a more stable form of governance than that offered by Emperor Karl Franz. Dark Elves Unable to launch a direct assault, the Dark Elves plan to profit from the war that has engulfed the lands of the Empire by striking at undefended positions and capturing slaves for the temples of Khaine. If the spies of Malekith, Witch King of Naggaroth, can interfere with his enemies' plans, he may be able to some day take the crown for himself. Dwarves The Dwarves, led by High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer, have assembled a throng composed of armies from Karaz-A-Karak, Karak Kadrin and Karak Hirn. They hope to retrieve the crown and erase the memory of Alaric's folly once and for all. The Empire When Emperor Karl Franz offered his aid to the Dwarves upon hearing of the Nemesis Crown, he was met with silence from the Dwarven ambassadors. Musing that this artifact from the Age of Sigmar must be either of incalculable power or so dangerous that it needs to be destroyed, he mustered a grand army in hopes the crown can be turned towards good for the benefit of all. High Elves The High Elves know that should the Orc warlord Grimgor capture the crown, it will usher in a dread age for the forces of Light. Those within the courts of Ulthuan have begun politicking, pushing for Ulthuan to support either the Dwarves or the Empire. Some argue that should the high elves assist Karl Franz, then it will pay dividends in the long term. Others claim that only the dwarves possess the wisdom to dispose of the crown safely, and helping them gain possession of it might go some way towards convincing the Dwarves to return the Phoenix Crown. No matter whom the High Elves ally with, the warriors of Ulthuan agree that their efforts will determine who claims the Nemesis Crown. Hordes of Chaos The followers of the Ruinous Powers are determined that if they cannot gain the Nemesis Crown, then none should do so. Sea-borne marauders have set out to harass the coastal towns of the Old World, diverting the attentions of the armies scouring the Great Forest. Should the Hordes of Chaos somehow possess the Nemesis Crown, however, it may be possible to muster another grand Chaos host, fulfilling the prophesies of the End Times and plunging the world into ruin and darkness. Lizardmen In Lustria and the Southlands, the Slann Mage-Priests have felt the reappearance of this ancient, powerful artifact. Skink servants consulted the plaques of the Old Ones and the stars, yet can find no explanation for what it should be. Whatever it is, it should not, the Mage-Priests are sure, exist, as it is most certainly not a part of the Old Ones' plans; thus, they will do everything in their power to remove the Nemesis Crown from the world and restore the great plan of the Old Ones. Ogre Kingdoms The Ogres care not one ounce for the Nemesis Crown. Instead, they seek to hire themselves out to the highest bidder as mercenaries and demand only the first choice of the loot and plunder after a battle is won. However, some reports say Overtyrant Greasius Goldtooth has been seen heading towards the Great Forest, indicating some tribes may also fight for themselves and their self-proclaimed king. Orcs & Goblins Warlord Grimgor Ironhide cares not for the power granted to the wearer of the "boss-hat"; instead, he cares only to possess the crown. As far as Grimgor is concerned, whoever holds the crown will draw every enemy in the world to fight for it - the perfect challenge for the battle-obsessed Black Orc. Skaven After much deliberation, the Council of Thirteen has decided to reclaim that which was theirs to begin with—the Nemesis Crown. The Skaven do not possess the numbers to assault the Forest directly; therefore, the plan is not to rout the other forces, but to simply take the Crown from whoever is unfortunate enough to first lay hands to it. They plan for careful assassination, rather than any kind of military victory. Tomb Kings Settra, the dead Lord of Khemri, sees opportunity not in the Crown, but in the chaos that its reappearance has caused. Over the centuries, adventurers from distant lands have stolen much from Settra's domain, including powerful artifacts and mummified counsellors. Now, with so much unrest in the Empire, Settra has raised a mighty army and sailed it to Marienberg, intent on reclaiming all that is rightly his. His final destination: Altdorf, home of the Colleges of Magic and hundreds of stolen items. Vampire Counts Vampire Waldakir Rahtep has grown uneasy. Be it by luck or design, Empire scouting parties are coming ever closer to his hidden lair. Taking no chances to ensure his foul experiments go unhindered, Waldakir took wing to the haunted land of Sylvania and roused a mighty host to descend upon the Empire province of Stirland. Setting the undead army loose, the Vampire returned to his lair in confidence; surely, none would waste time searching for him while hordes of undead were in plain sight. Wood Elves Naieth the Prophetess has received visions of the rebirth of Morghur, immortal spirit of Chaos. When these visions were confirmed by field reports from legendary archer Skarloc, the kindred of Athel Loren sounded the horns of battle and raised a mighty Asrai host. Though the beastmen are too numerous to be exterminated, they can be contained and driven back, just as the trespassing armies of man, greenskin and dwarf shall be called to account for the evil that their blundering trespasses had unleashed. References *"The Nemesis Crown", White Dwarf, May 2007 Category:Games Workshop Worldwide Campaigns Category:Warhammer Fantasy